


Complex

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [93]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

There were pages of flimsi spread across the table, and Hobbie was hunched over one of them. He was writing something with a stylus so Wes leaned over to see what it was. “Math? What are you doing math for now?”

Hobbie sighed, continued writing, and ignored Wes completely.

That didn’t deter Wes though. He made his way around the table to sit on the other side. “Did Wedge give you a navigation problem to solve? Is this punishment for something; did you have fun and not tell me, and are now being punished for doing naughty things to Wedge?” Wes shook his head, “Wait, that sounds bad. Never mind that last part.”

Hobbie sighed again, pulling several of the pages closer to his side of the table. “I am not doing this because I’m in trouble. I’m not doing any assignment, I am doing it for the practice.” He glanced up at Wes with narrowed eyes, “So we don’t get lost again like the last mission. You remember, when you gave Two Flight the wrong coordinates and we were lost for hours trying to figure out the correct jump to get to where we were supposed to have gone in the first place.”

Wes shrugged, “Whatever. We weren’t lost for that long. So you’re having fun with equations then? Going to be doing this for the rest of the day?”

“Yes.” Hobbie gestured across the lounge, to where Tycho was seated, “We used to do all of these complex navigational equations by long hand at the Academy; one of the reasons that TIE pilots actually have flimsi stuck in their pockets most of the time. It was boring and frustrating, but I’d rather keep in practice than not be able to get myself out of a bad situation. I wouldn’t be surprised if Wedge gives the whole squadron assignments to double check our skills soon.”

Wes slowly nodded, glancing at Tycho, “Yeah, he was mad, wasn’t he.” He took a deep breath and face Hobbie again, more serious now, “So, have any extra flimsi?”


End file.
